Out of the Woods
by cpjjgj
Summary: Professor Leila Malfoy (nee Potter) has some surprising news concerning her family. (One shot)


Leila slowly walked out of the hospital wing, wringing her hands as she walked into a corridor filled with children rushing to find their classrooms. It hadn't been that long ago when she had been a student in these very corridors and yet at the same time, it seemed like it was a lifetime ago because life kept moving forward and here she was twenty and...a young Hufflepuff student plowed straight into her, knocking her out of her reverie and causing parchments to go flying.

"P-Professor Potter...I-I mean Malfoy," the second year student stammered with eyes wide at the sight of her blunder. "I-I'm sorry."

"Genevieve, it's fine, really," Leila responded with a forced smile as she knelt down and started picking up the strewn parchments. The young professor stood up and handed the student her parchments. "Just watch where you're walking next time."

"Yes, Professor."

"And work on those beetle buttons. They'll be on the next exam." Young Genevieve vigorously nodded her head before she practically ran away from her Transfiguration professor. Leila sighed and leaned against the cool, stone walls watching as the children finished scrambling in the halls. She had cancelled her afternoon classes and was going to head home, not that home was very far away.

"Leila, you'd better move along before I confine you to the hospital wing for old times' sake," Madam Pomfrey spoke with a smile on her face as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leila smirked, knowing full well she given that line to the healer on many occasions.

"Well, if you won't tell him-I will."

"I'm going. I'm going." Leila chuckled and shook her head as Madam Pomfrey closed the space between them before enveloping her in a hug.

"You all grow up so fast."

"I'm not sure I've actually grown much since first year." Madam Pomfrey easily recognized Leila's jab at her own short stature to which the older woman responded by patting the younger's cheek. "Thank you for everything, Poppy. I mean it."

"You know where to find me. Now off with you." Leila hugged Madam Pomfrey once more before she released the older woman and slowly walked down the corridor with a smile on her face she could barely contain. She navigated the Hogwarts corridors until she came to the door to her office. Crossing the threshold, she walked inside before she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and moved over to the fireplace. She sifted some Floo Powder into her hand before using the Floo Network which was connected to her home, in Hogsmeade.

Leila brushed at her long cloak as she stepped out of the fireplace and into her home. The home she had started with Draco. They had only lived in the quaint cottage for a few months, since they were married, but it was far better than moving into Malfoy Manor. Draco had made concession to her in that aspect, but Leila had a feeling that their family would eventually end up back in that home. She knew how much the place meant to Draco, but it had been too soon for her to move in there. Besides, the place wasn't really much lived in after Narcissa had moved into her sister Andromeda's house, following Lucius' death.

Roman rubbed-up against Leila's leg, so she bent down to pet him. He was getting up there in age, having had him since he was a kitten her first year of Hogwarts. She was grateful Draco had allowed her to keep him; but then again, she hadn't really given him a choice. The longest Leila had ever been apart from Roman had been seventh year, when she had been kidnapped from the Burrow. Roman had spent the year living with the Weasleys-more specifically, Fred had been the one to take care of him. Leila closed her eyes for a moment remembering Fred, he had always been there for her, even when she hadn't wanted him to be. Life never seemed to work out the way one expected it.

Looking at the clock, Leila noted that Draco must still be at work, so she decided to walk over and see him. Draco had been very insistent on restoring the Malfoy name and earning what he deserved. For a while after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco had worked in Romania at the dragon reserve with Charlie Weasley. But after some time, he had come home and started working at a shop in Hogsmeade so that he could be closer to her while she worked at Hogwarts. While Leila didn't think of of the time Draco was in Romania fondly, it all worked out like it was supposed to. Tucking her cloak more tightly, Leila walked out the front door of her home and outside to freshly fallen snow.

She passed by a snow drift that reminded her of a time fifth year with Draco and a snow drift. Her falling, Draco being stubborn and carrying her back to Hogwarts against her will. She had been so furious with him for that, but the very thought made her chuckle now. My how far they had come since those days.

Leila entered the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and smiled to see Draco helping a woman and her son, who wasn't quite of Hogwarts age yet. A smile crept on his face as he noticed his wife walk in, but Leila waved him off and told him to continuing helping his customers. Leila moved to sit on a stool near the register as Draco finished helping the boy find a few things before he went behind the register. From her stool, Leila smiled at the young boy. His mother however was looking curiously between Draco and Leila, as if she had finished putting a puzzle together. It was obvious she recognized them. Leila looked to Draco, he didn't always like admitting to his role in the war because he was never sure if they supported his involvement or opposed him.

"You're Draco Malfoy and Leila Potter," the woman stated.

"It's Leila Malfoy now, but yes, yes we are," Leila said standing up and walking over to the woman with an outstretched hand. The woman smiled as she accepted Leila's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you both. My cousin was there that day-at Hogwarts, I mean. The day-well, he always speaks very highly of you both, especially about what you did that day. Thank you for what you both did for the Wizarding World that day.. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

The woman looked straight at Draco, who swallowed hard before speaking. "That'll be seven Galleons," Draco spoke-up, his voice cracking a bit. There was an awkward pause in which Leila cleared her throat and Draco then continued speaking. "I-erm-you're welcome. We just did what needed to be done."

Leila chuckled at Draco, in their Hogwarts days she never thought she would see the day he would act like this. "He's just being modest," she added before snickering a bit. "Draco Malfoy being modest."

"I've heard those stories too," the other woman smiled before she handed Draco the money to pay for her son's items. "I graduated Hogwarts the year before you two got there, but there was still plenty of talk in the Wizarding World about you two."

"Mummy, are we done yet?" the little boy grumbled.

"Yes, thank Mister Malfoy for his help, Louis and then we'll be off."

"Draco-it's Draco. Just Draco," Draco quickly interrupted. Louis quickly thanked Draco before he and his mother walked out of the store. Draco watched as they walked across the snow covered street before breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin they're gone. I thought they'd never leave."

"Draco," Leila chided. "They didn't do anything wrong."

"You know how I hate talking about it."

"It's been two years, you're going to have to get over it eventually. You did help in the defeat of Voldemort, people are going to recognize you."

"I don't want them to recognize me for the wrong reasons. I don't want them to think of me as the boy who made all the wrong choices."

"But you didn't make all the wrong choices. Sure you made some rotten ones, but I think you've more than proved yourself, sweetheart." Leila closed the distance between them. She brought a hand up to his cheek, which he rubbed his face against and Leila could feel her heart skip a beat. She was surprised that even after everything, he was still able to do that. "You know I forgave all your wrongdoings long ago. Sometimes I can't help but think that you don't want to forgive yourself."

Something in Draco's eyes began to change and a slight smirk began to grow on his face. Leila looked at him curiously."Did you ever think that maybe I just wanted them gone so that I could do this to my wife?" Draco leaned in and kissed his wife. The word wife, still almost felt foreign to him months later; but that's what Leila was-his wife. "I had you going there, didn't I?"

"You're a prat, you know that?" Leila playfully smacked at Draco's chest, before looking back up at him, trying to hide her smile.

"You've told me on multiple occasions. Maybe once more it'll settle in."

"Doubtful." Leila tugged at Draco's tie, bringing him down a little more to her level. Their eyes locked and Leila couldn't help smile, remembering that one time in that one classroom sixth year. Draco must have remembered too because the look in his eyes intensified. "I'm still not afraid of you."

Draco's mouth twitched momentarily before he responded, "You should be." Leila pulled herself onto her tippy-toes before her lips crashed against Draco's. He eagerly responded to her kisses, drawing her closer to him. After several heated kisses, the couple broke apart and Draco rested his forehead against Leila's and smiled at her a smile she couldn't help but return. The difference between the kiss now and the one almost like it four years ago was that Leila didn't see any fear in Draco's eyes. Dare she say it, he actually looked happy. The bell on the shop door rang causing Draco to groan. "If that's your brother, I swear I'm going to murder him one of these days."

"Oh shush." Leila gently pushed Draco's cheek. "You like Harry just fine-you just don't like him interrupting you from snogging me. Besides, George isn't paying you to snog me while you're on duty. I should be going anyway. What would you like for dinner?"

"Are you cooking?" Draco looked rather sheepish after he had posed his question and Leila stood there with her hands on her hips. "I mean, you didn't sneak anything from the Hogwarts kitchen?"

"My cooking is not _that_ bad. You have to admit I've improved."

"Oh believe me, my stomach recognizes the difference. Doesn't mean that it approves." Leila slightly narrowed her eyes at her husband before she threw a handful of sweets from the jar near the register at him. He chuckled as he dodged them and they fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was only joking, Leila."

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was." Draco moved toward her, nodding to the customer as he walked, before he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Knowing full well, he was smothering her, he couldn't help but smile as he continued. "I will gladly eat whatever you feed me. I just can't say my stomach will appreciate it."

"You're still a prat," came Leila's muffled tones.

"Well, you're the one who married me, so that's your own damn fault. But I love you and I will see you later." Draco leaned in to kiss Leila once more before he walked past her toward the customer. He was almost to the customer when he turned toward his wife. "Was there a reason you came in?"

Leila took a deep breath, before she quickly released it. "It can wait. I'll just tell you later. See you at home, sweetheart." Draco nodded at his wife as she crossed the store and walked toward the door. As she opened the door she took one last glance back at her husband who was talking to the customer. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself, a far cry from the boy she had fallen in love with. It was funny, somehow she had always known that side of Draco was there, he had just compartmentalized things for so long that most people didn't know it existed. Hell, there were times she doubted, but looking at him now proved that people can change.

A brisk wind swept through Hogsmeade as Leila walked to the Three Broomsticks. A swirl of snow seemed to follow her as she stepped inside, so she quickly shut the door behind her. "Professor Malfoy, good to see you," Madam Rosmerta greeted. "The usual?"

"No thanks," Leila offered. "I was hoping to get some Cornish Pasties to take home tonight for dinner. I'm not sure how much longer Draco's stomach can handle my cooking."

"Don't you worry that pretty head of yours any. How about a glass of something while you wait."

"Pumpkin juice would be lovely, thank you." Madam Rosmerta eyed Leila suspiciously for a moment before pouring her a glass of pumpkin juice and heading back to the kitchen with her order. As Leila sipped on her juice, she was just glad that Madam Rosmerta had finally forgiven Draco for cursing her. Apologizing wasn't the easiest thing for Draco to do and there was a time he wasn't allowed in the Three Broomsticks; but the two had finally come to terms with the situation, thankfully.

Thirty minutes later, Leila was walking back home with the meal from the Three Broomsticks in hand. She walked inside her home,stomped the snow from her boots, and moved to place the already prepared meals in the kitchen. She placed them on the kitchen table before slowing meandering over to the sofa. She plopped onto the sofa with a yawn before Roman jumped up and wanted to cuddle with her. Leila giggled as she threw an afghan blanket over her and rested her head against the arm of the sofa. Just a little cat nap wouldn't hurt anything.

The next thing Leila knew, she was being gently shaken awake. "Leila, wake up, sweetheart." She opened one eye to see Draco kneeling beside the sofa trying to wake her up. She stretched back stiffly before closing her eyes again and muttering for five more minutes. "I can take you upstairs if you'd like."

"No," Leila groaned. "I need to warm dinner up for you."

"I already did it. Even set the table myself."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Leila sat all the way up and swiveled so that she was facing Draco as her legs dangled off the sofa. She looked right at him and he smiled. She bit her bottom lip nervously before opening her mouth to speak. "Draco, I-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by Draco's growling stomach.

"Can we eat? I'm starving." Leila nodded her head before Draco extended his hand to help her stand. She stood on her feet before looping her arm through his and leaning her head against his arm as they walked to the table. "Are feeling alright?"

"Just a little sleepy yet, after someone interrupted my slumber." Draco kissed the top of Leila's head before he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. He then pulled out the chair next to her and sat down beside her. They then began to eat their meals with some light conversation about how their days had gone. Not even realizing how quickly she had eaten her food, Leila quickly reached for seconds while Draco was still working on finishing his plate. He looked at her oddly for a moment, blinking slowly.

"Someone's hungry tonight," Draco commented after he swallowed a bite of food.

"Well, I'm eating for two," Leila said off-handedly, as she dished herself more food, completely forgetting she hadn't yet revealed this information to Draco. She immediately froze when she realized her mistake, waiting for Draco to respond, but when she looked over at him, Draco's expression hadn't changed and he was simply focused on chewing his food. She blinked several times at him, wondering if he had heard her, before she asked him. "Draco, did you hear what I said?" He nodded his head as he shoveled another bite of food into his mouth. Leila looked at him incredulously, her mouth agape. "I said I'm eating for two." There was still no new response. "There's a bun in the oven."

"I didn't see anything in the oven when I was in the kitchen."

Leila brought her hands to her face and closed her eyes. Clearly he wasn't understanding what she was telling him. She opened her eyes and looked over to her husband. "Draco, I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Draco immediately dropped his fork mid-shovel, causing it to clank against his plate and his food to go flying at Leila's face. Leila spluttered for a moment before trying to wipe the food from her face. Draco just sat there staring straight ahead out the window. Leila reached for his hand, gently brushing his wedding band.

"Draco, say something...please." Leila stood up and turned Draco's face to look at her. To be honest, he looked somewhat terrified; but he wasn't saying anything. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Madam Pomfrey confirmed it this afternoon. We're going to have a baby, Draco." Draco stared at her silently for a moment before he surprised her by quickly standing up and picking her up. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wiped his face against her shoulder, trying to hold back any tears that threatened to fall. Leila pressed a kiss against Draco's temple. "You're going to be a father."

Draco slightly tensed at words as if he were finally making the connection. It seemed like they just stood there forever. Leila knew he was thinking things through before saying anything. Knowing he didn't want to say the wrong thing, while trying to process the information. Leila was relieved when Draco finally spoke. "I'm not going to make a mess of things like my father."

"I know you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm here to tell you when you're being an ass, sweetheart; but we'll get through this, I know we will. We managed to get through an evil Dark Lord, so I'm pretty sure we can get through raising a child." Draco looked up at her with glossy, icy-colored eyes before a smile quickly spread across his face. He started to spin Leila. "Draco, I love you; but you need to stop spinning me before I vomit all over you."

Draco quickly set her down, but he didn't let her go. He continued to hold her tightly and Leila snuggled against him as his strong arms stayed wrapped around her. "A baby. We're going to have a baby." Draco kissed the top of Leila's head.

"I just hope they're nothing like you were as a child." Leila looked up at her husband, with a teasing glance in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "You were annoying."

"Because you were any better," Draco teased right back.

"I was."

"You might want to rethink that." Leila shook her head before she took off running away giggling from Draco. With a sigh, Draco smiled and shook his head. "You really think running from me is going to work this time? Have you learned nothing?"

Leila was standing on the staircase, leaning against the railing, looking down at her husband. She was panting a little with a smile on her face. "No, I learned long ago that when I run from you-you usually follow anyway. So are you coming or not?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Leila squealed before she continued running upstairs. Sure, they were going to have their problems and they probably had a lot to talk about; but right now, Leila was focused on living in the moment. She was happy and loved. What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

 **Written in response to a question posed on tumblr. You can visit me there at leilapotter-I'm also attempting a rewrite on my new account January Lily.**


End file.
